


Welcome to the family

by Kaapp



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaapp/pseuds/Kaapp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romanogers Fluff ! (ONE SHOT)<br/>Steve and James come back home with what looks like a new member of the family. Natasha is not happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the family

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Bienvenido a la familia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226380) by [queenhayleyatwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhayleyatwell/pseuds/queenhayleyatwell)



> Hey guys ! This is my first time publishing Romanogers fic so I hope you enjoy this little one shot.

Natasha was on the kitchen cooking dinner waiting for Steve to get home from picking up James from School today. She heard the front door open and loud whispers between the two of them. Curious she left what she was doing and went up to them to find someone else with them.  
“What's this?” She asked pointing at the dog which she suppose to be a beagle at Steve and James feet.  
“We found him on our way home.” James exclaimed rather happy of this discovery. “It's a dog!”  
“I can see that.” She acknowledge, giving Steve a questioning glare. Steve smiled as an apology.  
“We found him at the park. He seemed to be lost and abandoned. We couldn't leave him out there.” He defended. Natasha crossed her arms, lifting an eyebrow.  
“So you decided to bring him home.” It was half a question, half a statement. The boys nodded anyway. James was at his knees stroking the dog.  
“Mom can we keep it, please?” James implored.  
“Steve.” She said it as an accusation to her husband for putting her in this situation.  
“Come on. Look at his face,” Steve said patting the dog's head. “isn't he cute?”  
“We had an agreement. No pets.”  
“But he's lonely. He needs the love a family can give him.”  
“I said no.”  
“Please mommy.” James said giving her the cute puppy eyes. “I already have a name picked.”  
“James, we're not able to take care of a pet right now.”  
“But daddy said we could try.” James looked up at his father.  
“Your daddy says a lot of stupid things.” Natasha glared at Steve.  
“I think we should keep him.” Steve told her. “He's too small for this world. He needs protection.” Natasha rolled her eyes. “Besides,” Steve whispered in her hear for James not to hear. “It would be good company for James while waiting for the next sibling to come into the world.” He said with a smug smile.  
“We haven't speak about another mini you.” She joked.  
“But it will happened soon enough.” He winked. She rolled her eyes at him.  
“Don't try to get away with it. I still say no pets.”  
“Don't be so heartless.” he whined.  
“Oh no, you won't get me with the culpability.” She warned him. James was cuddling the dog not ready to let him go. Natasha could see it was a lost battle. “Okay he can stay.” She conceded. Both of them yelp from happiness. “But,” She stopped them. “Only, until we can find him a nice home. Once it's done, he's gone.”  
“Yes!” James said as the same time the dog barked. “Come on buddy, I'll show you the house. My room is the best part.” James ran away with the dog already following him closely. His parents smiling at them. Natasha looked back at Steve.  
“Look what you've done, old man.” She tried to suppress a smile. “You're going to clean up the mess after BOTH of them now.” She told him. He chuckled and smiled, taking her in his arms for a hug. Steve couldn't resist to urge to kiss her.  
“You wouldn't love me any other way.” He affirmed. “It was my soft heart that made you fall for me in the first place.” She laughed at him.  
“Don't be so sure.” she said knotting her hands behind his neck and reaching for his lips once again.  
“Was it my spectacular body then?”  
“For the most part yes.” she nodded. “And the fact that you were very easy to seduce.”  
“I'm an easy catch.”  
“You sure are.”  
“You love me anyway.”  
“You know I do.” she approved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
